Reliance: A Christmas Story
by Twicali
Summary: What would you do if you were stranded in a snow storm alone? Would you try and save yourself or put your life in a Vampire's hands?


_Disclaimer: The original characters and plot are the property of the author (Stephanie Meyer) and/or their respective owners. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter One: Stranded (Bella's POV)**

The steering wheel of my truck felt cool beneath my shaking palms, I struggled to regain control of my erratic breaths, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. The glass that surrounded me was now fogged, not allowing me to see outside. However, this was not my primary concern. I could feel my heart race beneath my heavy worn jacket as I considered my situation. It had only been a little over fifteen minutes since I had hit the ice that sent my old truck out of control and off the road into a bank of snow. The cab was becoming cooler with ever minute that passed. My phone's battery had died sometime during the drive, I wish I had been more adamant on charging it.

I had set out for Port Angeles this morning in search of a watch for Charlie. When I arrived onto the narrow streets in town and Edward's silver Volvo hadn't beat me there a smile unintentionally crossed my lips. I had been sure that Alice would have seen my destination, but perhaps she'd decided against telling Edward. He disliked when I journeyed off alone, especially in extreme conditions like in the wake of last night's snow storm. Despite the forecast he and his brothers had left early this morning on a quick hunting trip. If it hadn't been for me pushing him out the door, or more accurately, my window this morning then he would have postponed it until after the holidays. Something that would have made the close proximity that I intended to keep even that much more difficult for him.

The fact that it was Christmas Eve and that many of the small businesses would be closed hadn't occurred to me until I found myself, my nose pressed against a cold window, peering into a dark room full of glass displays. The many cars that lined the street had given me false hope about my decisions for today. I paced the streets, my hands pressed deep into the pockets of my jacket, entering each store that's neon sign glowed.

I now focused on the gift bag that had fallen onto the floorboard during the collision. I had had to reconsider my gift idea for Charlie and instead settled on a new alarm clock- lame. I'd never been that great at choosing gifts especially when I had a limited amount of time and choices. I sat the bag on it's flat bottom, pushing the tissue back inside. This only kept my attention for mere seconds, and again my eyes darted to the window beside me. I needed fresh air, but I knew that opening the window would only allow the little warmth that remained to escape. I wondered how much longer it'd be until someone would come to find me, Alice surely would have seen what happened.

My fingers brushed across the cool perspiration that dampened my forehead. Despite the temperature that continued to drop, the anxiety was causing me to sweat. I ran my scarf over the window again, trying to see out. The moisture was only smeared by my endeavors, a new layer of moisture replacing it. I sighed, I knew that the possibility of finding a stray vehicle on the road to flag down was bleak. I had already considered the option of walking, but that wasn't too feasible either, I was over two miles from the nearest convenience store and it was snowing again. It shouldn't be too long now before someone would find me, a cue from Alice, I was sure.

Twenty minutes later my hands were numb, and I had exhausted the idea of dislodging the truck myself. I had attempted to exit the traditional way, but the door wouldn't budge, so I had decided to escape through the window. I had been excited about this option, the scenes from many movies played in my mind as I jumped, but quickly vanished when I hit the snow below, sinking to my waist. Definitely not cool, or graceful. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, half expecting Edward to be there when I looked up, but he wasn't. I unburied myself, and then started on my truck. What little progress I managed to make before my hands began to ache was quickly reversed by the falling snow.

My breath was visible in the chilly air around me as I stood beside the white road. It'd been nearly fifteen minutes and not a single car had passed, but I wasn't about to give up yet. Another five minutes dragged by, my nose and ears stung, It wasn't until now that I considered the possibility of Alice not knowing the predicament that I was in.

I tried to stay calm as I looked at the white abyss that surrounded me, my body now shook from anxiety more than the cold. It was hard to believe that there was something that I could do that Alice wouldn't know. Maybe it was because I hadn't planned on getting stuck? That didn't make sense, even last week when I had taken a wrong turn in town she'd called to tell me the correct directions. Perhaps there was something more important that she was concentrating on? I pondered several scenarios, all of which were bad. Were Edward and his brothers alright? Had something interfered with their trip? Was something happening back in Forks that would jeopardize my extended family? I hated doing this to myself.

The lump in my throat wouldn't budge, no matter how many times I swallowed, my stomach twisted with tension. I was thankful for the little time that it had taken me to crawl back inside my truck, even with the few minor slip ups, one of which resulted with the black and blue bruise on my forehead that I now fingered in the mirror. The cool temperature of my fingers felt good against the ever growing bump above my eyebrow, but the pain of my frozen fingers finally won out. I pressed my hands beneath each of my arms in an attempt to thaw them, or at the very least to stop the throbbing.

I tapped my foot, my eyes concentrating on the movement of my knee as it bounced, this kept my mind off of the time. That is, until the sun began to set bringing the first dark shadows. The trees seemed to close in around me as the light became more and more scarce. I shivered, the tough facade that I had built began to crumble as the first tear escaped my eyes. What if no one did come for me? I knew that once Edward returned home and I wasn't at home he'd come looking, and It'd be another few hours before Charlie would be home from his shift. However, even then it'd take awhile to begin looking. By that time my truck would be even harder to see, the front already embedded in snow.

**Chapter 2: Panic (Edward's POV)**

Though my eyes were closed I could still see the layout of the land before me in my mind, the sky above a deep gray, the shallow river trickled around the icy edges, a layer of crisp white snow covered the ground, and Bella's soft features- her deep chocolate eyes nearly persuaded my line of thought, my lips already threatening a smile.

No! I growled, shaking my head to clear my mind. She didn't belong here, in my mind, as I

attempted to hunt. I repulsed myself by even thinking her name during moments like this.

I tried again, this time I envisioned the scenery around me, and in the distance I knew that Jasper had caught something large, the sound of his exhilarating gasps hung on the air as he let the blood drain down his throat. I inhaled deeply, trying not to concentrate on the fresh blood in the air, this had become much easier over the years, but the pain remained. As I took another breath the direction of the winter breeze changed, a growl pierced the air beside me, I shook my head to my brother's mental question.

I opened my eyes in time to see Emmett disappear into the north between two immense fir trees having caught the scent of the lynx. Most days I'd have accepted the challenge that he'd presented, to race for it, but today I was content with anything that would help me extinguish the burn in my throat.

We'd been out for the greater part of the afternoon, I'd allowed the others to have the larger more thirst quenching prey, while I settled on the less appealing herbivores. The quicker that they reached their fill the sooner we could begin our journey back to Forks.

The sound of heavy hooves caught my attention, instinct took me forward into a sprint until I found myself crouched in an offensive stance behind a tree, only fifty yards away from the sound. I watched as three Elk leisurely strode in the snow leaving a trail behind them. The pulse of their hearts was calm, they hadn't heard me. I decided against the largest, the Buck, he'd help contribute to the procreation of the breed. Instead, my eyes narrowed onto the second largest, my muscles tensed in anticipation.

Another sharp breath burned my throat, the sound of the massive creature's heart sent my senses into a frenzy as I pounced. If I'd had a heart of my own, one that would beat, it'd easily be overwhelming my chest with maddening throbs. My teeth hit exactly the right region, the base of it's throat, where the warmth was the greatest. It hardly put up a fight.

The hold that I had on the animal broke just as it became drained, a new sensation caught my attention, a vibration from the left pocket of my trousers. I stood slowly, laying the empty body on the ground in front of me.

My breath heaved from my lungs as I read the name on the phone. I didn't have a chance to speak before Alice whimpered into the phone, "Edward, it's Bella."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm so sorry." she pleaded, her voice in shambles, "I didn't pay attention, and when I did it was already too late."

I swallowed, the pain that had lingered in my throat now gone. I suddenly felt empty, "Too... late?" I managed to breathe.

"No, she's not dead, but there's been an accident. How could I have been so careless? I don't know where she is, all I know is that she's alone, and there's been an accident. She's stranded somewhere."

Stranded, in the snow, alone. I felt the anxiety building inside me- I had to find her, "Concentrate. Try to focus.. there has to be something," I controlled my tone the best that I could, my mind already drawing it's own conclusions. Emmett and Jasper were now standing beside me, "Alice-"

"I have, Edward. I've been focusing, backtracking, but nothing stands out. She's in her truck, but I don't know where."

I drew in a sharp breath, my lungs felt as if they'd been deprived of air, something that was not possible, "Where had she come from?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Call her phone." I knew she already had, that would have been the first step, the easy conclusion.

"It goes straight to voice mail, Edward." her voice pleading.

"I'm on my way." I was running before the call was disconnected, my two brothers on my heels.

Every stride that we took I internally scolded myself for how far we had ventured. I should have paid more attention as not to have gone such a great distance. Even now, running full speed it'd take at least another forty five minutes to get home. Then what? I didn't know where Bella was, or where she had gone. How could I have allowed this to happen? I shouldn't have left.

"Leave it to Bella..."

I growled over my shoulder, interrupting Emmett's thought. This was not the time.

I didn't breathe for the remaining of the run, concentrating on not taking a breath helped me stay sane. Once I leaped over the river at the back of the house I could see Alice. She was on the first floor, staring at me through the wall of glass, her face solemn in worry. She didn't know anything more than what she'd told me on the phone, but this time I saw the scene as it played out.

Bella had been going well below the speed limit, paying attention to the road. One miscalculation on the steering wheel in response to the slick ice, and her ancient truck was out of control barreling into a mound of snow. The sound of her scream tore through my body, my legs carried me past the house to the garage.

I pushed the stick to reverse, my jaw tensed as I saw a figure blocking my way, "Move." I would not growl at my sister.

"I'm coming with you."

Alice was already climbing in the passenger door of my Volvo, she knew I wasn't in the position to argue. Having her close was probably a good idea, if anything changed I'd know right away.

"Call Charlie, maybe he will know where she is."

"You're right," She pulled her slick red phone from the pocket on her jacket and began dialing.

We hit the paved street within seconds, my windows rolled down, trying to catch Bella's scent- hoping she wasn't far. There was nothing in the air, the snow fell quickly now, the roads were becoming thick in white powder. In this weather it'd be next to impossible to find her by scent alone.

It felt like an eternity before Chief Swan answered, still on call at the station.

"Hi Charlie. I hope you're doing well." My sister's voice had no trace of stress, she was almost too casual. For some reason this bothered me.

However good I was at the human charade, this was one phone call I would not be able to make calmly.

"Pretty good, Alice. So why you callin'? Bella giving you grief?"

I winced at his words, feeling my sister's eyes upon me as I did.

"No, no, nothing like that, Charlie." she paused for a moment, "Though she may, once I find her, we've got plenty of gifts at my house." we all knew how much Bella hated attention, " I just stopped by your place. Where's Bella at today? I was hoping to pick her up for awhile."

"She made a quick trip to Port Angeles. Something about a last minute gift of some sort." he exhaled.

The tires screamed across the asphalt as I whipped the car into a hasty u-turn. Alice instantly cursed my actions in her mind, she held herself steady against the motion, her free hand covered the noise from the receiver as she glared at me. We were now moving toward Port Angeles. It wasn't until I heard tires squeal behind us that I realized Emmett and Jasper were following in the jeep.

"Try her phone, she had it with her when she left." Charlie barked again. "Anyhow, she should be home soon, I didn't realize what time it was."

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll give her a call."

"No problem, let her know that I won't be home until later tonight."

"Alright, thanks! Merry Christmas!" she disconnected the call before Charlie had a chance to reply.

White flecks of snow cascaded in front of the headlights, others landed inside our opened windows. The air felt cool, even to my skin, as it whisked over my arms. I focused only on the sound of the wind against the car, trying to keep Alice's thoughts out of my mind. Only twice had I turned to her, her voice had sounded too loud for it to only be her mind, but both times she'd seemed oblivious to my sudden attention. The pictures that she replayed of Bella in her mind was enough to keep me in my own.

A new dose of anxiety washed over my body, my chest felt tight, as I caught a glimpse of color in the distance, about two miles away. Orange. It was a quite a way off of the road, but it was definitely a vehicle. Alice had seen it too, our eyes met for only a moment. My foot sank into the pedal, I wasn't able keep my thoughts rational, the only thing that mattered now was getting there- to her.

Seconds built as I watched the image grow and then disappear. The truck had gone into a ditch and was not visible from the road. I slammed the car into park along the shoulder of the North bound lane, and darted across the road. I couldn't be bothered with maintaining human speed as I moved.

The scent that I had yearned for crossed my nose as I caught the first glimpse of the truck. Instead of feeling relief, it made me more frantic. With one quick bound I landed in the bed of the old Chevy, followed my Alice. The entire hood and part of the cab was invisible beneath the snow, only a small section near the driver's side of the roof showed orange. The door was covered to the windows, the interior of the cab was dark. That's when I noticed the footprints in the snow, they weren't fresh, but this was a certain indication that she'd gotten out at some point, or that someone else had been here. My eyes darted to my sister, I wondered if she had known anything more than what she had allowed me. If she did, she didn't let on, even now.

My hands brushed quickly over the window that overlooked the cab, but I couldn't see passed the moisture on the glass. The scent was stronger now that I was close, but still weaker than usual.

"Watch out."

It was Emmett, his hand was already clasped over the tailgate. He pulled the ancient metal body of the truck toward him, stepping back several feet until the doors were free of obstruction. The snow collapsed from where it had been.

I took a deep breath, landing in front of the door of the Chevy, losing no time I swung the door open.

My legs felt as if they'd buckle beneath my weight as I looked back into the horrified eyes of my beloved. In this moment there was no one except Bella and myself. I was aware of her accelerated heartbeat, the jagged breaths that escaped her mouth, the moisture on her forehead, and the fact that her scent had been concentrated inside the cab. The fragrance was not painful in this moment, instead it assured me that this was where I was meant to be. My mind had been here all day.

She'd been lying across the seat, she held part of her weight up on her hand, her legs were closest to me. There were dark circle under her eyes, and her nose and ears were flushed red from the cold. Even more disturbing was a black and blue knot on her forehead.

I didn't know what to do, or how to react appropriately. What did she want me to do? I knew what my instincts told me, but I couldn't trust them. I fought the urge to scoop her into my arms and assure her everything was alright. However badly I wanted this, I knew that my skin would do nothing for her condition. Had she enough time to realize what had just happened? What if I made it worse by acting too fast? How long had it been? Only seconds?

**Chapter Three: Safe (Bella's POV)**

_The forest was brighter than I expected, each tree was easily visible as I walked toward them. Despite the snow that was crunching under my rain boots, I didn't feel cold. I wondered why I was walking away from the road instead of to it, but my legs continued to carry me forward without reason. I'd only taken three steps into the canopy before I came to my senses and turned to leave. Instead of seeing my truck only yards away I was looking deeper into the forest. I turned several more times before I realized that nothing familiar was in sight. In fact, all that surrounded me was acres of trees, every one of them looking eerily the same. _

_In the distance I saw movement, I squinted to see what it was, but I couldn't make out the figure. Despite the urge to leave, to somehow find my way out of this maze, I stood in wonder. I could feel my heart rate increase in anticipation, like the music in a horror movie- I could feel that something was going to happen. I watched the unknown grow into familiar forms in front of me. At first my eyes made out the figure of one deer, then there were three, then five. Suddenly there were wolves, elk, and many smaller animals all running toward me at an alarming speed. Birds frantically flapped their wings above me, small white rabbits brushed my boots in their haste. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't budge. Even if they had where would I go? The forest echoed with thundering hooves in the snow, my hair blew from the wind as the animals passed._

_My hands were now palm up, my mouth open, as I scanned the horizon for the source of the chaos. There was nothing. The forest was now serene, the only trace of the animals was the tracks that they left behind. I shifted my attention now to the pressure on my foot, a smile slowly built across my face as I found the source. I leaned down, expecting the small creature to scurry away, but it stayed. The bunny allowed me to scoop it's tiny white body into my hands, it was smaller than the rest, it's eyes a honey color wide with fear. _

_My body shuddered as a branch broke above me, I went to stand, but froze as two dark shoes landed on the ground in front of me, the sound echoed in my ears, as if they'd landed on metal- My body shook from the jolt. My gaze rose until I met the blackened eyes of a vampire, her red main cascading in the breeze, a wicked grin across her lips. _

I awoke with a gasp, my body jerking me awake, my heart continued to race on, a cool sweat had built across my brow. It was hard to breathe, the windows covered in a thick layer of moisture. I pushed my fingers through my knotted hair, pulling the loose strands from my eyes.

"It was just a dream, Bella, snap out of it." I scolded myself.

It was easy to let a nightmare wreak havoc on your mind- especially when you were alone. The darkness had now engulfed my truck, leaving me uneasy. I couldn't see my hand in front of me- nevertheless, anything that may be outside.

My body shivered from the cold as my cheek rested against my forearm again. I wondered what time it was, or how long I'd been out. Maybe I didn't want to know. It was obvious that no one had come. I closed my eyes again, convincing myself that sleeping would pass the time. Only when I slept did I escape the bitter cold that surrounded me.

I gasped as my truck shook, I looked around me. Did someone find me? I felt hopeful until I realized there was no lights. Surely there'd be lights if someone had come to rescue me. It was probably the wind- at least that's the only option I wanted to allow myself.

I began to lay my head down again, but this time I was sure- there was something. My truck was moving. How? Or more importantly- by who?

The shocks absorbed some of the bounce, the truck felt as if the back had been picked from the ground, moved, and dropped.

There was a noise outside the door, I held my breath, my body stiffening in fear.

When the door swung open, the overhead light flipped on, I was blinded by the terrifying image of Victoria in my mind. I blinked the image away to see the person in front of me. Edward! Despite my joy to see him, he stood motionless.

He stood as if he were a statue, his brow furrowed in worry, his butterscotch eyes fixed on my face. My lips began to quiver as reality took a hold. I was safe.

It wasn't until tears began to stain my cheeks that Edward responded. He moved his fingers to graze my calf, then to my shaking hand, not allowing his skin to linger on mine for long.

"You came," I managed to sob, watching his hand move away.

My words seemed to snap him out of his trance, he climbed into the cab next to me, making sure that my jacket was secure before pulling me against his chest. His lips caressed against my hair, kissing my head in multiple places. I buried my face into his shirt, the scent that emanated from him helped me calm, but didn't help the cold subside.

"You're safe, love," his voice was only a whisper in my ear.

There was another voice, "We've gotta get her out of here- It's too cold."

Alice! I'd recognize her perfect voice anywhere.

A blanket was tossed into the cab, "What about my t-truck?" If I left it here it'd certainly be under a foot of snow by tomorrow.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Edward assured. I allowed him to wrap the blanket around me. By the time he was finished I felt like a newborn child, my body was wrapped tightly, the only skin exposed was my face, the soft fabric caressed my cheeks.

It wasn't until he pulled me from the truck that I noticed Emmett, his alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight that now peaked through the clouds. I wanted to acknowledge him, to thank them all for finding me, but my chattering jaw stopped me. My body convulsed from the cold.

I could hear the Volvo's engine purring as we approached, Alice sat in the driver's seat already. Edward placed me in the backseat, pulled the seatbelt across me, and crawled in next to me.

A set of headlights caught my attention, I looked in time to see my truck make it onto the road- they must have found my keys, I hoped. Then a second vehicle followed. It wasn't until Alice flipped the car around, and began to follow that I realized it was Emmett's jeep. Was Rosalie with them?

I leaned into Edward, nestling myself beneath his arm. My eyes were closed, I could tell that the heater was on by the sound the air made, but it did nothing to warm my skin yet.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice pleaded.

I didn't understand. Why was she sorry? They saved me.

"W-wha-" Edward didn't allow me to finish, his finger momentarily brushed my lips.

"She feels guilty," his velvet voice was in my ear again.

"Is there any way that you could ever forgive me? I didn't pay attention- I was decorating the house for tonight's festivities, and I got distracted. I thought you were safe at home. I really did."

I nodded into the blanket, "It's okay."

Why did she feel the need to apologize? It wasn't her responsibility to protect me from myself or anything else that I put myself in.

"I saw you when it was too late, and I didn't know where you had come from. I heard you scream... I saw you go off the road..."

Edward's body stiffened, "Enough."

"It's okay." I assured her again.

"You should have called me! I would have gone with you!"

"Enough!" Edward hissed again, "Alice, you did nothing wrong."

I shook my head, "No one did."

"I shouldn't have gone today."

"I should have paid attention."

"Really?" I whipped my body upright, "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "Will you stop? Are all vampires so self deprecating? Alice, I expect this from Edward, but not you. You should know better than to think that your vision could have stopped this from happening. And Edward, is it so unbelievable to think that this didn't happen because of something you did? You saved me. You all did."

"If I hadn't-"

"No, Just stop. I'm here because you found me."

No one spoke for the remainder of the drive, even as we made our way down the long drive to the Cullen's house. I was relieved when the engine shut off, the warmth in the car was overwhelming, making it hard to breathe. Neither had responded to my attempt to get them to turn the heater down. Apparently vampire knows best.

**Chapter Four: Intentions (Edward's POV)**

There were bright strands of lights around the banisters leading onto the porch, they reflected a colorful illumination onto the snow around my family's house. If I hadn't been distracted I'd have admired Alice's work, but there'd be plenty of time for that. In my peripheral vision I could see more lights, but I kept my eyes on Bella as I helped her inside. She had refused my attempt at carrying her, I wasn't surprised. I had settled with only an arm around her waist.

My family met us just inside the door, but no one spoke. All their eyes were on Bella, I could feel the heat escape her flushed cheeks. I kissed her hair in response to her discomfort- I closed my eyes as I did, allowing her scent to internally burn me. The pain was no comparison to that of what I had felt this afternoon. I'd gladly take it.

Esme was the first to move, her fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from Bella's eyes so she could see her face, and then engulfed her in a hug before kissing her cheek. The exchange was very maternal, something Esme had only shown my siblings and myself- until now.

"You alright, doll? I was so worried."

Bella nodded, "Yes, Esme, I'm fine." her eyes met my mother's for only a short moment.

"Your pulse is good." Carlisle announced from beside Esme. I'd already known this, and had been reassured of her physical state by Carlisle's thoughts already, "Please, let me see your hands."

Without hesitation Bella stepped forward and placed both hands in Carlisle's extended palms. She never seemed to surprise me with how utterly comfortable and trusting she was to my kind. The fact was enduring, but also unsettling.

Bella glanced at me as Carlisle inspected her hands for any discoloration. I managed a smile when Carlisle came to the conclusion that there was no sign of frost bite.

I nodded toward Esme's silent request. Bella looked between Esme and Me in confusion.

"Come with me, Bella. Let's get you warmed up."

"Go," I inclined my head. She needed out of her dampened clothes, "I'll be here when you get back."

Esme took her hand, Bella looked back at me reluctantly as she climbed the stairs. Alice followed silently behind them. I didn't move from the spot where I stood. I heard a door open to the candle lit bathroom that Esme had prepared.

Everyone knew that we were on our way back and that Bella was in tow because Emmett had called Rosalie. She'd informed Carlisle and Esme to expect us.

I watched Bella's reaction through my sister's eyes. Her mouth opened as she inhaled- surprised. Was it possible for her to be even more beautiful in the soft yellow candle light? I watched as she took in her surroundings, and pulled her jacket from her shoulders. The flickering light danced on her soft rosy cheeks. I excused myself from Alice's mind as she helped Bella undress so that she could take her clothes and exchange them for something dry.

A hand touched my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "She'll be alright, son," Carlisle assured.

"I know."

Yes, she was alright, but at what cost? She'd endured hours of being alone in freezing temperatures. I should have been with her and none of this would have happened. At the very least I should have stayed within a couple miles of the house- even if that met that my brother's go hunting without me. What if I hadn't been the one to find her? After all, Victoria was still on the prowl- no, I couldn't afford to be this careless again.

His voice was low now, "Edward, they'll be down soon. Alice and Esme have worked very hard, and it'd be a shame if their efforts went unnoticed. They wanted tonight to be special for us all."

I understood his intentions and nodded, "You're right."

"After all, Bella is home safe. That's something to celebrate."

When I entered the family room I was surprised by the change. Instead of the usual white decor the sofas were adorned with perfect red and green velvet pillows with golden tassels, the fireplace was lined with evergreen garland and red berries. There were holiday rugs, crystal vases with poinsettias, and a massive tree that stood in the corner. It was fortunate that we had vaulted ceilings otherwise Alice wouldn't have been able to fit a fourteen foot tree inside the house- she'd have been thoroughly disappointed. They'd done a wonderful job placing the lights precisely in the right place to light the evergreen evenly- it was breathtaking.

I raised my brows as I took in the small rectangular wrapped boxes that hung on the walls around the room. It'd been awhile since we had had wrapped gifts in the house, but surely this was out of the ordinary.

My attention was broken by someone's crude thought. I grimaced in response, it was Emmett, it wasn't until now that I noticed him accompanied by Rosalie in the corner. They were beneath the mistletoe, attached at the face, Rosalie's back was toward me, the remaining of her golden curls bounced around the fistful that Emmett grasped. I avoided interrupting them, the other's would be here soon and would inadvertently do it themselves. I was far passed the point of being effected by their public displays of lust.

I sat at the piano, it'd been covered with a holiday throw and flowers. I tried my best to concentrate on the melody, it'd been years since I'd read the music for a Christmas ballad. I managed just fine. Esme and Alice had done a fantastic job decorating, it was now up to me to create atmosphere with gleeful music.

I'd only played for what felt like mere minutes before I was interrupted.

"Oh no, Mister! Not tonight." It was Alice, I turned in time to see Bella being lead in behind her.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper had already taken their places around the room. Bella joined me on the piano bench, I took her hand in mine. Alice joined Jasper in the far corner, his arms entwined possessively around her, she smiled up at him.

Every thing seemed normal except for Alice's excessive mental singing. Usually this meant she was trying to keep me out, and she'd found no better way to do this but to sing, recite monotonous speeches, or mathematical problems. What a clever girl.

I was taken back by the scent that emanated from Bella's skin. It was clean, floral, but beneath that her aroma broke through blind siding me by it's power. The defiant urges that usually kept me at bay had dissolved since I had found her this eve, but the burn in my throat was alive with electricity. I swallowed, holding my breath to maintain my mindset as I looked her over.

Her hair was pulled back into a barrette with only a couple of strands hanging in ringlets against her cheeks- lovely, I loved to see her soft features. A dark blue sweater graced her torso, a black skirt beneath that. I wandered how much of a fight she'd put up against Alice about the skirt, and how I managed not to overhear?

"Doesn't she look stunning?" My sister cooed across the room.

I didn't look away, "Always."

"Okay, okay, okay." Alice danced forward, "Present time! Edward, you first!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're so smitten that you didn't notice the wrapped boxes on the wall. Last time I checked people don't decorate like that."

"I did, but..."

"It was our surprise!" She motioned at our family. I felt Bella's warm grasp tighten on my hand, as if in reassurance. I smiled at her endeavor.

"Go ahead, Jazz."

Jasper nodded, and within seconds was standing in his place again with several small hollowed boxes in his arms.

There were surround sound speakers hung around the family room.

"You've spent many years playing for us." Esme was touching my shoulder, "We thought it'd be a lovely sentiment, while we're celebrating Christmas, for you to be apart of the festivities. You've been alone for far too long."

"This is a turning point in our family." Carlisle began, "Now that you've found Bella our family is finally completely."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I bowed my head in appreciation. "Thank you all."

As if on cue Alice turned the new stereo on.

"You know what that means," Emmett chuckled, "You're no longer the odd man out." he patted me on the back.

I rolled my eyes- I hadn't ever given my former status as the only single one in the family much thought. Sure, I had been lonely at times, but I'd only figured that was my fate. Now as I looked into Bella eyes my existence had taken another route- I was meant to be here for her. To protect her, to love her, and to keep her happy at any cost to me. And that's what I intended to do.


End file.
